


One Awful Voltron Library Spin-Off

by melodramatic3rdwheel



Series: One Awful Voltron Connected Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Other, Swearing, Trans Pidge, Transphobia, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic3rdwheel/pseuds/melodramatic3rdwheel
Summary: You didn't ask for it, but it's here anyway. This story focuses on Pidge's quest to find her dad and brother.Nevermind, I'm giving up on Voltron and this fic. Sorry.





	1. In Which We're Re-Introduced To Our Protagonist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that this won't be nearly as popular as my last one because there's not going to be any romance, but like, I wanted to write it.  
> This takes place around the end of August, it's been about two months since Pidge left home. She's eighteen.  
> Also this chapter is like, kinda violent and sweary. It's got some slurs. If that triggers you, then I'm sorry for turning you away so soon.

Obviously growing up is hard, learning to be financially independent, facing your mortality, and losing your sense of childlike wonder.

It’s especially hard when you skip town the day after you graduated from high school and purposely lose contact with your friends and family to search for your missing father and brother.

Which is exactly why one Katelyn “Pidge” Gunderson-Holt-Iverson was hiding in the back of a truck bed en route to Miami, Florida.

 **I really need to get more dramamine,** she thought, clutching her churning stomach.

Beside her was a backpack with nothing but her laptop and charger, a few dozen granola bars, a change of clothes, and her wallet. Which held a fake ID, twenty bucks and the old picture of her family, before Sam and Matt disappeared. Before she transitioned. Before her mother started going in and out of rehab.

Pidge crawled slowly over to the side of the truck bed and retched into the road. She threw herself back into the truck bed. She wrapped her arms around her few belongings. The truck stopped abruptly, slamming Pidge into the side. She listened as the driver got out of the cab, slamming the door behind him. “What the hell are you doing in my truck? Chuck, Gabe! Get out here!”

Pidge jumped up as fast as she could with her head still spinning. “I’m sorry, sir, I just needed to get to Columbia and I overheard yo-”

The driver yanked her down from his truck and threw her to the ground. “God damn fucking faggot trannies. Thinkin’ they can just run the world now. Well guess what,” The man grabbed her by the collar of her shirt while his buddies looked on, laughing. “You’re dead wrong.”

The man threw her to the ground, “Well boys, what should we do?”

Pidge scrabbled around on the ground to get her glasses, trying to protect her bag. That laptop was all the information she had.

A second man spoke, “I think we should teach this fag a lesson.”

**I need my glasses. Where are my-**

Her thought was interrupted by a sharp kick to her side. Then another, to the head.

She wrapped her body around her bag. The men kicked her relentlessly, laughing.

“Oh look, it’s got a bag.” The first man ripped the bag out of her arms.

“No!” Pidge held her arm out, “Please,” her voice wavered.

One of the men kicked her in the arm, sending a shock of pain through her body. Then numbness.

She coughed onto the ground in fetal position, her the world waved before her, red splattering in front of her face.

“Guys, we need to stop before we kill it.” Someone said above her.

“What, you goin’ soft, Chucky boy?”

“We……...  let’s just…………”

The world fell silent. She barely saw the truck drive away, filling her nose with smoke. She coughed up blood again.

Time passed, she wasn’t sure how long it was before someone’s car stopped on the side of the road. A figure rushed up to her, checked her pulse. The figure was yelling to someone else. Pidge felt herself being lifted off the ground and into a car.

“Will she…..”

“....don’t... …”

Everything faded away as Pidge watched the world fly by.


	2. In Which Everything Else Important is Introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please?? Thanks dudios

Pidge opened her eyes. It was dark in the room. The only dim light came from a window. Crickets chirped outside. The smell of bacon wafted up through the floorboards. 

**How long have I been asleep?**

She tried to get up, then shrieked slightly, pain shooting through her arm. 

Pidge heard some talking from downstairs, then someone coming up the stairs. 

A brown blob flicked on the light in the room, making Pidge wince.

“Oh, sorry, I guess you’re not really used to bright light,” the blob said. Pidge guessed that the blob was a youngish girl, maybe her age, maybe a little younger. She had a soothing voice with a light southern drawl.

“Where am I?” Pidge asked.

“You’re in Elm City, at my house.”

“Where’s that?” 

“‘Bout an hour away from Raleigh. North Carolina. We found you on the side of the road, beaten and bruised. My mama said that you’ve got a few broken ribs and your right arm is broken. Mild concussion. We didn’t know what to do so we took you home.”

“Where are my glasses?”

The girl handed Pidge a pair of glasses. “Sorry that they’re all broken, my step-dad’s an optometrist and we can probably get you a new pair soon but while you wait, here’re the broken-y ones.” 

Pidge put them on. One eye was chipped, the other had spiderline cracks, there was so much tape around the middle and one side that Pidge could barely fit them on her face. “Thanks.”

She looked around the room through the cracked lenses. It was heavily decorated, posters of pokemon and Tom Holland. A mound of clothes was pushed into the corner, and stuffed animals lined shelves. There were school binders full of papers stacked on a desk overflowing with papers. “Who are you?”

“My name’s Lila. You can call me if you need anything. “Your name is Bex, right?”

“Right...”  **She must have read my ID.**

“That’s a cool name. Do you want any food? My mama made lasagna. It’s really good.”

“I’m really hungry. But my face also really hurts so can you bring liquid food?”

“Oh, yeah, lots of face bruising. And also did you have your wisdom teeth removed?”

“No?”

“Oh. Well that’s not great. I think you might be missing a tooth now? Well anyway I’ll go ask my mama what we’ve got.”

She walked down the hall and thudded down the stairs, yelping partway down, then yelling back up the stairs, “I’m fine, I just fell down the stairs a bit, I’m fine!”

Pidge sighed.  **Well, if they wanted to kill you then they already would’ve.** Pidge looked over to the bedside table. Her bag was set next to it. There was a glass of water set on the edge of the table, which also had a lava lamp and an array of creams and lotions.  **So I guess this is Lila’s room. It’s a lot cooler than mine ever was.** She looked over to the binders stacked on the other side of the room.  **Has school started here? It’s not September yet.**

Lila thundered back up the stairs. “Okay! So we’ve got, uhhhh protein shake. They’re good I drink them before school. Are you allergic to anything? And we’ve got some chicken broth.” 

“Thanks, I’m not allergic to anything. Um, So have you started school yet?” 

Lila chuckled nervously, “No… I just still haven’t cleaned up from last year. I’m starting in like a week.”

“What grade are you in?” Pidge asked, between sips of broth. 

“I’m going into my junior year. What about you?”

“I would technically be going into my freshman year of college but I’m not going to college.”

“You’re not going to college? My mama would kill me if I didn’t do college. Are you doing one of those gap year things? I wish I could do that. How’d you get your mom to agree to that?”

Pidge smiled nervously, “I don’t, uh.. I don’t really talk to my mom.”

“Oh. Sorry. I thought, uh, sorry. I’ll go… get you some water, for the tylenol.”

She scuttered out of the room. 

Pidge snorted. She continued to sip at her broth. 

 

* * *

 

“Jeez louise, Lila you’re gonna give that poor girl a heart attack with all of your chattering,” Dr.Delouise said.

“Maaamaaaaaaaaaa. I’m not gonna kill anyone,” Lila whined.

Dr.Delouise dramatically clasped her hand over her heart, “Oh! Oh my! I see the light!” 

“Maaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.”

“Play…. Rick Astley……….. at my funeral……”

“Maaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. You’re not cool.”

“Blehhhh.” Dr.Delouise fake died as dramatically as possible.

“I’m taking this water to Bex and leaving you and your dead memes,” Lila said, walking away.

“I’m cool!” Dr.Delouise called after her daughter, “You’ll realize that I’m super cool when you have kids!” 

“You’re awful loud for a dead woman!”

 

* * *

 

Pidge took her various drugs while Lila awkwardly rocked back and forth on her heels.

“So are you gonna say anything or….?” Pidge asked.

“Well, what do you want to know? I can just tell you whatever. Or can I ask you a question?” 

“Shoot.”

“Are you canadian?”

“No?”

“You sound really canadian. Where are you from?”

“New York.”

“Oh the city? I’ve always wanted to see the city!”

“No, no, not the city. Northern New York.”

“So like.... Albany?”

“Uh huh, nooo….. Like, five minutes away from Canada.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“It’s more cold, actually.”

Lila snorted. “Okay, you ask a question.”

“Oh? Uh… So who else lives here?”

“My mama, my step-dad, and my half-brother. My big brother is in college. He’s really cool. You’d like him. He’s awesome.”

“Oh hey I have a brother too! He’s really cool.”

“How old is he? What’s his name? Is he in college?”

“Well, his name is Matt, he’s……”

**Oh god I can’t remember how old my brother is. I can’t remember how old he is. I don’t remember what he looks like. I don’t know how he looks now. I can’t remember his voice. I can’t-**

“Are you okay? Bex?” 

Pidge wiped the tears from her eyes, “Yeah, I’m sorry. It’s just… Matt is a touchy subject.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, do you want me to go?”

“No nonono, it’s fine, it’s fine. I’m sorry.” She wiped her eyes again. “So. What’s your half-brother’s name?”

“His name is Fenn. He’s adorable. He’s only five and he’s so so so cute. He and my step-dad are downstairs. He’s nervous around strangers but you’ll probably see him. Oh it’s so cute. Do you wanna know what his first word was? It was Lila. Isn’t that cute? He’s adorable. I love him.”

“He sounds very cute.”

“Sorry, I’m babbling. I just get really excited. Sorry. You probably need more rest. I’ll just… go.” She left quickly, leaving Pidge in silence.

Pidge awkwardly shuffled herself into a side position, shooting pain through her body. 

**AAAAAAAAAAAaahhhhhhhhhhh FUCK broken ribs ow ow ow ow owwwwwww. Those fucking bastards. I didn’t deserve that. Ow. Ow. OW. Okay, okay. Annnnnd over to my back. This hurts too. Ow. I hate this. Ow.**

Lila poked her head in, “Heeeeyyyyyy.”

Pidge tried to hide her searing pain. “Ah, hiiii, what’s up? I’m fiiiiiiiiiiiiine.” 

“I need some stuff, because this my room and I’m obviously not going to stay in here while you have to be here. So I’m sharing Fenn’s room. I just need some stuff.”

“I’m really sorry about just showing up and stealing your room and everything.”

“It’s fine. You’re totally welcome.”

“Hey. Umm, I’m sorry to ask more of you, but can you get me my laptop? It should be in my bag.”

“Oh, your laptop. Actually… It was really broken.”

**Oh nonononono. Oh no. OOOOooooh no.**

“My mama actually is really good at computers! She says she can totally fix it.”

**OH NO**

“No, that’s totally not necessary. I can do it.”

“Woah, you can? That’s really cool. I’ve never been good with computers. She fixes computers a lot. It’s like a hobby. But she’s really good! She’s all math-y and science-y and stuff. She’s really smart.”

“She sure sounds smart.”

“Yeah. She really is. So’s my brother. And my step-dad. And probably even Fenn.” Lila sighed heavily. “I’m kinda the dumb one. It’s like, my thing.” She laughed weakly. “Anyway. Do you want me to ask about your computer?”

“I can handle it.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to my mama. Goodnight, Bex.”

Pidge waved with her non-broken arm. “Night, kiddo.”

A few minutes later, a shorter, rounder and older version of Lila walked in. “Hey there, Bex. I’m Teresa Delouise.” She held out her hand.

Pidge shifted around. “Uh, broken arm. So I’ll just…” She raised her left arm.

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll just.” She quickly switched her hands. And shook Pidge’s left hand. “So. Where you from?”

“New York.”

“And who’s looking for you, Bex?”

“What?”

“We found you on the side of the road. You’re twenty-one. You’re obviously not out here with your parents’ consent.”

“Ma’am if you don’t mind, I’d rather not talk about that.”

“I think it’s pretty important to get in contact with your parents, Bex.”

“No one’s looking for me. Okay? I’m not running away, and no one’s looking. I’m an adult.”

“I’m not questioning that. But everyone has someone who cares about them. Even adults. When was the last time you called your mother, Bex?”

“We don’t talk anymore.”

“Does she know where you are?”

“She doesn’t need to.”

“I’d want to know where my daughter is.”

“Well she doesn’t even recognize that she  _ has _ a daughter. So.” She shrugged.

“Oh honey. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. Aw hon. Would you be okay with a hug?”

“If you can hug me without hurting more of my body then go ahead.”

“I probably can’t do that. So, I’m sorry. And once you get better I’m totally hugging you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Well Bex. Call me if you need anything.” Dr.Delouise began to get up.

“Ma’am you’ve been too kind. Thank you so much. I’ll try to get out of your hair as soon as possible.”

“Oh don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll be leaving soon.”

“You’ll be leaving when your bones are healed.”

“I insist.”

“You’ll be insisting when you can actually move your arm.”

Pidge grumbled under her breath. But inside, she smiled. It’d been a long time since someone actually cared about her this much.

“Good night, Bex. If you need anything, call for me or Lila.”

“Thank you ma’am. Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqWcpEZ3GY0  
> Thanks for reading my dudes.  
> Note: Lila reminds Pidge of Lance.


	3. In Which Pidge and Lila Talk a Whole Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't call it a come back, I was never here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol im back bitch  
> lol no im not, watch me disappear for way longer

Pidge tossed and turned as much as one can with three broken ribs, a broken arm, a mild concussion and maybe some missing teeth(?). As nice as it was to be sleeping in an actual bed with actual blankets, she wasn’t used to the whole ‘being in a house’ thing. Or the ‘multiple broken bones’ thing. Or the ‘not falling asleep to the soft glow of her laptop’ thing. Everything was different and weird.

Not to mention the nightmares. Or the insomnia. Or the already having slept for multiple hours that day. 

She clamped her eyes shut in defiance.  **I** **_will_ ** **go to sleep. I** **_will_ ** **.**

**Lol no**

**Why are you so mean to me???**

**Why are you so mean to** **_me_ ** **???**

**I’m perfectly civil.**

**Well** **_I’m_ ** **you.**

**Dammit. I’ve defeated myself again.**

Pidge laid there, listening to the deafening silence of the house. It had been a few long hours since Lila had stopped singing along to everything from country to rap (neither of which she could sing) in the shower. And since the doctors Delouise read their son to sleep. And since the crickets gave way to the permeating silence that felt so suffocating. Pidge missed the sound of cars going past her sleeping bag. She could barely stand the closed window, closed door closed room. 

She felt completely choked.

Pidge yanked off the thin sheet and tried to hoist herself out of the bed. She slowly got herself to her feet, clamping her mouth shut to try not to whimper. She limped to the window and tried to figure out how to open it. She sighed heavily, resting her head on the window.

“Need some help?” a voice said from behind Pidge

“What? Oh hi. Why are you up?” Pidge turned around to see Lila. 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I asked first.”

“I asked second.”

Pidge sighed. “I just wanted to open the window. But it’s dark in here and the window is locked and I don’t know how to open it.”

“Okay, that’s fine, I can open it.” Lila walked over quietly and opened the window. 

“So?”

“So what?”

“Why’re you up?” Pidge asked while trying to walk back to bed.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Funny, neither could I.” She finally eased herself into the bed.

“It’s the North Carolinian air, I tell ya. Too… Carolinian.”

Pidge patted the spot next to her. “You can sit, if you want. It is your bed.”

Lila sat and put her head in her hands. “So. Tell me about yourself. You’re kind of an enigma.”

“Well. I like pineapple on pizza. I’ve never broken a bone before now. And I’m allergic to head and shoulders shampoo.”

“I didn’t mean tha-at.”

“What? Those are interesting facts about me.”

“Why are you out here? No one comes to Elm City on purpose.”

“Well technically I didn’t. You brought me here.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Lila tapped her bare feet on the ground and fiddled with her hair.

“Well how are you? You’re a stranger too.”

“Well, I’ve never had pineapple on pizza, but I like buffalo chicken pizza, I’ve broken my leg in three places, on separate occasions. And I’m not allergic to anything. To my knowledge.”

“Buffalo chicken is good. Pineapple is really good.” 

Lila nodded and started to chew on her fingernails. “I’ll take your word for it.” 

Pidge crossed her legs and looked around. The silence between them was uncomfortable. Lila pulled her legs up onto the bed and rested her head on her knees. She examined Pidge intensely. Like she was trying to memorize every detail. 

“Whatchya doooooooooooin’?” Pidge asked.

Lila snapped to attention. “Oh, nothing,” she chuckled nervously.

“...Kay.”

“So like.... Did you have a boyfriend back home?”

Pidge snorted. “Nope.”

“I’ve never had a boyfriend. My grandma says it’s because I chatter too much. I think it’s because I have such small boobs. I have a friend who has huge boobs and she gets a ton of guys to like her. I haven’t even had my first kiss. I’m like, seventeen. Okay not quite. I’m sixteen, but I’m almost seventeen. But it’s lame anyway.”

“No it’s not. I haven’t kissed anyone.”

“Really?”

“Nah.”

“Oh.” 

Silence fell again. Lila’s eyes kept flicking from Pidge to the floor and back. 

“You should probably get some rest. Do you want me to get you anything first?”

“I’m good. You should get some rest too.”

Lila gave Pidge a look, a quite,  _ lookish _ look, “Okay.” She smiled fondly, “Sleep well.”

“You too,” Pidge said with a genuine, if awkward smile.

Lila got up and hesitated near the door, “Night.”

“Night.”

She left after a moment, closing the door and shutting off the light on her way out.

Pidge slowly lowered herself into the bed. Her thoughts refused to slow down, though.

**FUCK**

**You got that right, idiot.**

**FUUUUUUCK**

Why, however, was Pidge so adamant in that statement?

Because she recognized that look. She watched two idiots make that look at each other for two years. It was agonizing for both. And for her. 

She needed to put a stop to that ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter's Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-jauNYZ8fA  
> Note: Lila REALLY reminds Pidge of Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm not really sure where this whole story is going to go, but I guess we're along for the ride.  
> Note: There is one person who asked for this actually. <3 Thanks for getting me back into the writing spirit. :)  
> This chapter's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G64P0eDqd8A


End file.
